Seventh Wheel
by candyland7
Summary: Leo has been feeling more like a seventh-wheel after the war. His friends have been ignoring him. At least that is how he feels. Nemesis' words keep repeating throughout his head. When running away one time he get's caught. Will his friends be able to stop him or will he run away and never look back. Rated T for depressing thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this came to me randomly. So I decided to do it. I own nothing but my OC. **

**3****rd**** Person POV (but has Leo's thoughts)**

Leo was watching everyone celebrate. He was having fun but at the same time he was lonely. He considered talking to Festus a few times but decided against it. He walked past Percy and Annabeth kissing, Nico was with his girlfriend Tiana hanging out with Hazel and Frank, Jason and Piper kissing as well. He didn't want to talk to them. He considered going to Coach Hedge but then remembered that he closed the doors on the Tartarus side. He Leo Valdez had nobody. He decided to go talk to Festus. If anybody needed him, which was unlikely, they would guess where he was.

"Hey Festus," Leo said once he got on board.

Festus whirred and creaked.

Leo smiled at the figurehead. Then randomly he hears Nemesis' words to him playing through his head. _You will never find a place within your brethren. You will always be the seventh wheel. _He wanted to tell it to shut up but he knew it was true. Everyone had someone, even the creepy death kid Nico. He didn't know tears were falling before it was too late. He went in the far corner of the room and sat down. He barely managed to get a hold of himself when he heard footsteps on the deck.

"Leo?" Hazel called.

He was going to answer but decided against it.

"Leo are you in here?" Jason called.

They walked straight past the engine room without seeing him.

_Might as well be invisible,_ He thought bitterly.

"I don't see him in his cabin," Percy stated.

"If I was Leo where would I be?" Annabeth asked.

Leo was now fiddling with his hands. It became an airplane. He held it up for inspection. It was okay, not the best thing he built.

"The engine room," Piper said.

"With Festus," Frank agreed.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found," Nico suggested.

_You got that right, _Leo thought.

"Well we still need him," Percy countered.

Leo was slowly moving towards where the stables are quietly. He slipped inside an empty stall and sat down. He couldn't hear the conversation anymore and he didn't want to. Festus whirred and creaked and he heard the others leave. He got up and went out into the engine room. He heard someone walk in.

"Guy's I found him!" the person called.

He turned around and saw Hazel. He heard the others run this way.

"Come on Leo," Percy said."  
"Where are we going?" Leo asked putting down the little airplane.

"Nico, Tiana, and the rest of the crew are going against Camp Jupiter in the war games," Annabeth explained.

"Umm, okay I guess."  
"That means we need you," Hazel said.

He grudgingly followed them. The seven, Nico, and Tiana barely managed to win the game. Afterwards Leo managed to slip away again.

***Time skip to 5 weeks later***

Leo felt a bit lonely. He didn't know what to do about it. The rest of the crew shunned him out a bit. Piper and Jason didn't really spend time with him anymore, Hazel and Frank went back to Camp Jupiter but when they do come they kinda stay away from him, Tiana and Nico are always moving from place to place and don't really stay with him a lot, Percy and Annabeth are still recovering from Tartarus so they don't spend time with funny Leo anymore. He kept up his humor but it barely masked the pain anymore. He decided to resort to Plan B; run. He packed his bag after everyone went to sleep. He left a few things behind; he kept his tool belt though. He really liked it.

He ran into the woods. He stopped at Zeus' Fist to say one last good-bye to camp.

"What are you doing Leo?" a voice behind him asked.

He turned around and saw the seven behind him. Everyone that was on the Argo II with him was there; Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, even Tiana and Nico.

"I asked you a question," Jason said.

He shouldered his bag.

"What does it look like?" He questioned.

"It looks like you are running away," Jason sighed.  
"I am."

The others looked at each other.

"I guess what Nemesis said really got to your head then," Hazel concluded.

Leo nodded not looking at any of them.

"Wait Nemesis what are you talking about?" Percy asked.

The others looked in between Leo and Hazel.

"In Salt Lake City we ran into Nemesis and she said something's to Leo that I guess got to his head," Hazel explained.

"Stay there," Jason ordered Leo who was trying to slip away.

"Things such as," Frank asked.

"Why don't you ask Leo since it is not for me to say," Hazel said.

"Leo," Piper asked kindly," What did Nemesis say to you?"

Leo took a deep breath but didn't say anything. He wanted just to run but knew that they would be able to catch him.

"Leo please tell us," Piper practically begged.

"Fine, she said **you will always be the outsider, the seventh wheel. You will not find a place among your brethren," Leo shouted.**

**They were all stunned, well everyone but Hazel. Leo looked down he wasn't aware that he was crying until he felt someone wipe away a tear. He felt someone hug him but he didn't hug back. Someone took away his bag and put it on the ground next to us.**

**"****Leo that's not true," Jason said once they all stopped hugging, "you're my best friend."**

**Leo shook his head.**

**"****Besides," Percy said, "you can't run away. First of all Mr. D will catch you, I speak from experience. Second we will send out a search party to find you."**

**"****Wait you ran away once?" Jason asked.**

**"****Well not really I just left camp to find Annabeth and Mr. D caught me but he let me go hoping that I would die."**

**Jason shook his head clearly mystified. He tried to steer Leo back to camp but Leo shook his head.**

**"****I'm not going back," he whispered barely loud enough for the others to hear.**

**"****Leo you have nowhere else to go," Annabeth said.**

**"****So this isn't the first time I have run."**

**"****This will be your seventh time! You will go to jail if you get caught," Piper practically shouted.**

**"****So be it I don't care!"**

**Leo had tears streaming down his face but he didn't care. Piper looked shocked. Leo grabbed his bag and ran. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care. He heard the others running after him but he didn't turn around. **

**When he stopped he was lost. He was never scared when he ran but he was now. He knew of the monster world now, it made everything scarier. Leo wanted to go back but knew he would be scolded by his friend and he didn't want that. Behind him he heard a twig snap and out of it came his friends.**

**"****Leo please don't run we just want to talk," Jason said.**

**He nodded slightly to tired to waist his breath.**

**"****Leo don't listen to Nemesis listen to us, Percy and Annabeth wouldn't be here right now if not for you, heck most of us wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you," Jason told him.**

**"****Percy and Annabeth wouldn't have ended up there if not for me!" Leo shouted.**

**"****Stop blaming yourself for that!" Percy shouted, "We are here now and that's all that matters."**

**Leo flinched when Percy yelled. Annabeth had to put a hand on Percy's shoulder to calm him down. Tiana walked up to Leo and hugged him. **

**"****Do you still have the photo?" Tiana asked.**

**Leo took out to photo's one was of him with Piper, Jason, Butch, Tiana, and Annabeth on the Grand Canyon sky walk. Tiana made that when she was eight. It was actually a pretty good picture with a lot of detail. The other was all his friends after the war. They were all battle hardened but happy. She made that one a few days after the war. The others looked over Leo's shoulder at the pictures.**

**"****Whoa who made those?" Jason asked.**

**"****Tiana," leo said, "This one," he pointed to the Grand Canyon picture, "Tiana made when she was eight. The other one she made a few days after the war."**

This time Leo let them take him back to the cabin. He fell asleep feeling better than he had in days.

**Okay thank you for reading. Please review, it will be awesome!**

**-candyland7**


	2. AN question

**Hey guys I'm thinking about doing another chapter with this. It will be what happened after him getting caught by his friends. So umm yeah if you want it please tell me.**

**-candyland7**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the last chapter unless you want more.**

**Ch.2 No one POV But Leo's thoughts**

Leo hadn't talked to anyone for days. He has stayed in the Argo II and Bunker 9 for days. At the moment he was lying on a bed just staring at the roof of Bunker 9.

"Stupid, stupid," He murmured, "I should have just left."

He was counting down the seconds before someone came to find him. Ever since he tried to run his friends tried to hang out with him more. He was also wearing long sleeves more often, but if anyone noticed they didn't say anything.

"Leo," someone called.

_Five minutes_ Leo mused _a new record_.

"Leo?" the voice called out uncertainly.

He heard the person walking around the bunker. Opening doors and closing them. Eventually they would come across his. The door opened and Jason's face poked in.

"There you are, there is a new girl, her name is Ambrosia," Jason said.

"So?" Leo asked.

"We need your help; she won't leave Thalia's Pine."  
Leo groaned.

"Can't you have Piper do it?" he asked.

"As you should remember Piper has the flu," Jason answered.

"Fine," Leo grumbled.

Jason made Leo feel like a bad friend. Jason and Leo walked through the woods. They didn't talk much which made Leo feel uncomfortable. When they got to Thalia's Pine he saw the girl.

She had long hair that looked the same color as ambrosia, her eyes were blue but they were tinted red from crying, her eyes were also puffy and swollen from crying. Her face was tear streaked and she was tan. She was also wearing a long sleeve red shirt and jeans. She was wearing purple shoes and clutching the ground that looked freshly dug near the pine as though it was a lifeline. The rest of the seven, Nico, Tiana, Thalia-why she was there Leo didn't know-, Chiron, and Hermes were around her. Hermes was next to her trying his best to comfort her.

"Leo, there you are," Chiron said.

He just nodded his head in Chiron's direction. The others glanced at him for a second. When he got close enough to hear what she was saying he was shocked.

"It was all my fault," she kept repeating.

He guessed Hermes was her dad since he was the only god there.

"Let's get you to camp," Chiron suggested, "Then someone can give you a tour."  
Leo started pulling at his sleeves but stopped when Jason looked at him. The girl followed everyone to camp. Hermes left but before he left he pulled them aside.

"Her name is Ambrosia she had a little brother but he died before she came. Her mother killed him," Hermes explained.

They were all gaping at him until he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Ambrosia," Chiron called.

She came in holding a purple duffle bag. Chiron looked at us as though asking who will give her a tour.

"Leo will give her a tour," Jason said.

"What?" Leo asked they all ignored him.

"This is Leo Valdez he will give you a tour," Chiron said.

_Great, _Leo thought.

She nodded and followed Leo when he walked outside. He gave the tour but really the camp had changed a lot. Roman's come here and then they leave to go live a full life in Camp Jupiter. Greeks do the same but if wanted they go train in Camp Jupiter as well.

"And there's the portal to Camp Jupiter," Leo ended the tour.

She hadn't spoken once in the tour so Leo was shocked to hear her speak.

"Thanks for the tour," She said in a monotone.

"Eh, Piper would have given you the tour but she has the flu," Leo shrugged.

"Piper?"

"She's the counselor of the Aphrodite cabin."

She nodded and became silent again.

"So your dad is Hermes?" Leo asked trying to release the awkward silence.

"Yeah, who's your dad or mom?" Ambrosia asked.

"It's my dad, he's Hephaestus."

There was another silence.

"I'll introduce you to your co-counselors," Leo suggested.

She nodded and followed him to the Hermes cabin.

"Travis, Connor!" Leo called.

"What's up Leo haven't heard your voice in a while," the Stoll brothers appeared.

"This is Ambrosia she is your new sister."  
"Yes," Travis said.

"A new prankster partner. We…" Connor started.

"Need…"  
"A…"

"New…"

"Partner!" They finished together.

They took Ambrosia's arm and dragged her away. Leo tried to go back to Bunker 9.

"Leo!" Percy called.

He didn't answer instead stopped and turned around wondering what Percy wanted.

"Where's Ambrosia?" he asked.

"With her cabin," Leo sighed, "Can I go now?"

"Not yet, go get Ambrosia we are all going to my moms."

"You can I'm going back to Bunker 9."  
"Fine, we will go get you when we are ready to go."  
Leo figured that was the best he would get so he ran all the way back to Bunker 9. He went back to how he was before Ambrosia came, staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes he heard someone call his name.

"Leo!" It was Jason, again.

He opened the door.

"C'mon, Thalia and Ambrosia already left and she is meeting us at Central Park, then we go to Mrs. Blofis'," Jason told me.

"Go without me," Leo grumbled.

"No."  
"Go on Jason."  
"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice."  
"What?"  
Jason picked him up and flung Leo over his shoulder.

"Jason!" Leo exclaimed, "Put me down!"  
"No, sorry Leo."

"I hate you!"

"I know."  
Jason ignored Leo hitting and kicking him. Even though Jason got kicked in the face a few times he didn't let Leo go. Jason got to Thalia's Pine with Leo. Leo eventually gave up and just hung limp over Jason's shoulder.

"Jason, what did you do to him?" It was Annabeths voice.

"Nothing, he just gave up trying to get lose," Jason explained.

"I still hate you," Leo grumbled.

"I know."

"Put me down!"

"When we get to the van. How's Piper?"

"She stopped throwing up, Chiron gave her permission to come," Frank said.

"I'm here," Pipers voice came, "and why is Leo over your shoulder?"  
"Long story," Jason sighed, "Let's go."

Leo was still flung over Jason's shoulder. He was doing his best to keep his sleeves down. It wasn't working very well; but nobody noticed the thin perfectly cut scars across his wrists. When he got 'tossed' into the van he pulled his sleeves down completely.

"Gods Jason you didn't have to throw me," Leo grumbled.

"I didn't throw you, I tossed you," Jason corrected crawling into the back.

Everyone laughed as Leo grumbled. Percy got up front and started driving.

"Leo what's on your wrists?" Piper asked.

"Nothing," Leo said pulling down his sleeves.

"I'm trying to concentrate!" Percy called from the front.

Annabeth turned around from the shot gun seat.

"What about Leo's wrists?" Annabeth asked.

"He has thin scars on his wrists," Piper explained.

"Probably from a monster," Frank shrugged.

"What are the chances that a monster will make a thin scar on his forearm?"

"It's nothing!" Leo exclaimed.

They had reached Central Park and before they could continue the conversation Thalia and Ambrosia climbed into the van.

"Finally, we thought you weren't coming," Thalia said.

"Sorry, Leo wasn't cooperating," Jason explained.

"Speaking of Leo what are on his arms?" Percy asked turning around.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked.

Before Leo could react Thalia had pulled up Leo's sleeves all the way. They all gasped.

"You're a cutter," Ambrosia whispered.

"So," Leo said pulling down his sleeves, "It's not like you care."  
"Of course we care Leo we are your friends," Hazel said.

Tiana nodded and slapped Leo.

"Ow!" Leo said.

"We are going to get you to stop cutting, now drive Percy," Annabeth said.

"Yes ma'am," Percy said mock saluting.

Ambrosia hugged Leo tightly then let go. He was shocked he honestly didn't expect his friends to react like that. What surprised him even more was Ambrosia's kiss on his cheek.

**I'm evil. Please leave a review.**

**-candyland7**


	4. AN read please

**Sorry guys won't be able to update until November. Sorry, school stuff and being grounded :(.**

**-candyland7**


	5. Chapter 3

**Me: Finally got a chance to update.**

**Ambrosia: Whoa, this place is cool, I've never been in here before.**

**Me: Well, congrats on finally getting to come here. FYI everyone Ambrosia actually comes in right after they leave to get Percy from Camp Jupiter during the Giant War and she gets a terrible brain injury. If you want to know more about her read ****You Have Got To Be Kidding Me!**

**Leo: I don't like this story.**

**Me: To bad.**

**Percy: She writes story's about me all the time. It's your turn now.**

**Annabeth: Wow, Percy you sounded like something in a horror movie.**

**Thalia: Cool, welcome to the dark side Percy, here's your cookie.**

**Nico: Make sure his is blue.**

**Percy: Cookies!**

**Me: We are getting way of topic. Someone just do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: *chewing on cookie* candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's.**

**Thalia: Percy you just SPIT ON ME!**

**Percy: *gulps* sorry Thalia.**

**Ambrosia: I'm turning off the microphone now.**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Leo felt uncomfortable the rest of the way to Mrs. Blofis', his cheek still stung from where Tiana slapped him. He was pretty sure that it was red, but he couldn't tell. Tiana glared at him every now and then, but he did his best to ignore it. There had been an awkward silence ever since they found out.

"Well, this is awkward," Ambrosia said.

Piper shrugged and leaned her head on Jason's shoulder. Nico had fallen asleep on Tiana's lap, who was drifting off as well. Leo kept rubbing his forearms, but stopped when Jason gave him a look. Hazel was talking to Annabeth in the front seat and Frank was chatting with Jason.

"We're here everyone up!" Percy called.

All those who had fallen asleep jerked awake.

"What took so long?" Nico asked.

"We ran into traffic, ran out of gas, and then ended up going down the wrong road," Percy explained.

"Remind me never to let you drive again," Annabeth said.

Percy kissed Annabeth's cheek before getting out. He opened the door and everyone crawled out. Percy stopped Leo from getting out.

"Look I really don't want to talk about it Percy," Leo groaned.

"It's fine Leo, I just wanted to tell you I understand. I cut too when I was younger, but I stopped," Percy said.

"You did?"

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I had a terrible first step-father. A few weeks after I was sure he wasn't coming back, I managed to stop. We're here for you Leo. You're not alone. Whoa, I just realized how cliché that sounded."

Leo looked at Percy in surprise. Percy looked like a guy who could handle anything.

"Come on Percy! Your mom has cookies!" Annabeth called.

"Coming," Percy replied.

Percy grabbed Leo and they ran into the building. Percy's mom was really nice and treated Nico and Thalia like her own kids. She gave them all cookies. Ambrosia and Thalia ended up talking. Percy made sure that Leo was never left alone. He didn't know whether to be thankful or not. Leo knew that Percy was trying to help him, but yet he felt slightly overwhelmed.

"So, Ambrosia did you ever have a nickname because whenever someone say's your name I never know if their talking about the food or you," Jason asked.

"I had one, but Jay…" Ambrosia took a deep breath, "he gave me my nickname. I…I can't talk about it."

"It's okay dear, we'll just call you Ambrosia," Sally said.

Ambrosia smiled sadly at Sally. Percy gave Leo a look which he understood. Leo put an arm around Ambrosia and gave her a small hug. Percy winked at Leo who ignored it.

"Thanks Leo," Ambrosia said.

**Time Skip to After They Leave Sally's House**

"Alright Percy pull over," Jason said.

Leo groaned and leaned his head back. Percy pulled over and turned off the engine. Annabeth turned around her gray eyes seemed to dig into Leo's soul. Man, was Annabeth scary.

"Okay, Jason why do we need to pull over?" Percy asked.

Annabeth hit the Son of Poseidon in the back of his head.

"Seaweed Brain," she groaned.

"You know you love me Wise Girl," Percy said cheekily.

"Okay we are so getting off topic," Jason groaned.

"There was a topic?"

Jason ignored Percy.

"Leo, do you want to…" Jason started.

"No, I really don't want to talk about it, beside's Percy and I already did," Leo cut off Jason.

"Well…we need to get you to stop."  
Annabeth had this thoughtful look on her face.

"I read something online about giving someone who cuts an alternative to cutting. Such as an ice cube to squeeze when he feels and urge, a red marker so that he can draw where he feels an urge to cut, rip up old newspapers, play loud music and dance, etc," Annabeth said.

Leo was happy they were trying to help, but slightly annoyed too. One minute their ignoring him the next they're trying to help him.

"I'm fine, I don't need help," Leo growled.

"Leo, we're your friends," Piper said.

"Well, you sure didn't act like friends after the Giant War!"

"Leo…"

Leo didn't wait for the answer; he jumped out of the van and started running through Central Park.

"LEO!" Piper yelled.

He ignored Piper and ran down an alley way. Leo heard the van start and groaned. He knew he couldn't outrun the van. Leo found a service ladder and started climbing.

"LEO!" Hazel called.

Leo looked back and saw the van turning into the alley way. He grabbed the next rung, but it was rusty and broke. Leo tried not to scream, it didn't work.

"Leo!" Jason exclaimed.

Leo managed to grab the next rung and kept climbing.

"Jason," he heard Frank say.

"I've got him," Jason sighed.

He felt someone grab him from behind. Leo struggled.

"Come on Leo, I don't want to drop you," Jason said.

Leo continued to struggle and felt himself slipping.

"Leo…" Jason said.

"Let. Me. Go!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo, stop I'm going to end up dropping you."

"No…just let me go Jason please."  
Leo's voice broke and he felt tears starting to stream down his face. He stopped struggling and fell limp in Jason's arms. Jason sighed in relief because Leo was starting to slip. Leo started to sob and Jason set them on the ground. Leo collapsed at Jason's feet.

"Help me…please," Leo whispered.

**Me: Oh my gosh, I cried writing this chapter.**

**Leo: I really don't like this story.**

**Me: I looked up how to help someone stop cutting and that's where I got the ideas on how they will help Leo stop cutting.**

**Leo: *bangs head against dashboard***

***Wedding March Plays in Background***

***Lady Screams***

***Beep***

***Random Guy talking in Spanish***

**Jason:*grabs Leo and pulls him out of recording room***

**Me: And that is why I don't let you guys touch the buttons.**

**Ambrosia: Please review.**

**Percy:*pouts* Hey that's my thing.**


End file.
